Your Call's love song
by anni fer
Summary: # Track 1-Your call


Era su segundo año juntos, DOS AÑOS JUNTOS… eso sí que era mucho tiempo para él. Además que la pequeña Haruna se encargaba de hacer siempre que Yoh estuviera bien, lo hacía feliz con sus caras, gestos, acciones y frases.

Se suponía que él iba encargarse de los preparativos para ese día, o sea…mañana.

Aunque tenía la cena lista, el lugar, que tipo e comida probarían y dónde dormiría.

Pero sentía que él necesitaba hacer algo especial como lo que la castaña había hecho esos tres años juntos.

-- Esto…Asaoka, tú qué se supone que harás con tu novia para san Valentín.-dijo Yoh quien miraba supuestamente despreocupado una pareja de pajarillos que volaban libremente, pero estaba atento a lo que su amigo le diría.

Le había preguntado a Fumi-kun, otro de sus mejores amigos que haría con Assami para ese día y su amigo le tenía preparado el día entero.

Le llevaría desayuno, la sacaría comer, le daría globos, ropa, flores, chocolates, un helado, jugo…cenarían en el restaurante preferido de Assami-chan mientras que Yoh no sabía que hacer de especial para Haruna.

Quería que tanto él como ella tuviesen buenos recuerdos de sus novias, quería ser el mejor y el número uno para la joven. Que le costara olvidar los buenos momentos como a él le costaría olvidar lo excelente novia que fue ella con el.

Asaoka sonrió, él era malvado…le gustaba ver a Yoh preocupado.

-- Iremos a un hotel a cenar y hacer cositas.-dijo mientras sonreía, Yoh le miro atónito y sonrojado a más no poder.

"Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar si este imbecil me dice eso de repente".-pensaba Yoh, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Asaoka al ver la cara de su amigo no pudo más que reír, es que ni la película dumbo luego de 5 años le dio tanta risa.

-- Yo creo que a Haruna debería sorprenderla tú.-dijo Asaoka, quien iba a hablar más pero el sonido de su celular le estaba alertando que le llamaban, tal vez era su novia, lo más probable.

Pero los pensamientos de Yoh no divagaron tanto al escuchar la letra tan …¿melosa¿Cursi¿Extrañamente romántica o extrañamente perfecta para dedicar a Haruna?.

-- Gracias, me tengo que ir.-dijo Yoh quien iría a buscar el nombre del autor de esa canción o tal vez iría a buscar más canciones así.

- - - - - - - -

La castaña no podía creerlo, Yoh no le había mandado ningún mensaje en el día…tal vez estaba organizando el día de mañana pero aún así ella necesitaba una llamada que fuese tan simple como un Hola, hasta un mensaje de texto le haría bien en esos momentos.

Es que estar ansiosas, le hacía sentirse sola si no estaba con Yoh.

Tomo su celular con apuro, marco rápidamente de memoria el número del celular de Yoh. Se sabía hasta el orden de los números, el sonido de los números del número de celular de la casa, del celular, de los padres y de la hermana.

Pero no era solo ella, Yoh sabía de memoria todos los números posibles para contactar a su novia. Es que el amor les había inundado.

-- Aló.-dijo Haruna esperando escuchar la ronca voz de Yoh pero sólo escucho un "Tut, Tut" seguido de otro y otro, hasta que contesto el teléfono.

-- Hola, lo siento por no haberte llamado.-dijo Yoh quien apagó rápidamente el sonido de su computador, estaba bajando unas canciones y no quería que Haruna las escuchase.

Haruna sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo que Yoh había hecho, sólo creyó que había bajado el volumen del equipo para así hablar sin tantos ruidos y más calmados.

Yoh, por otro lado, se reprochaba mentalmente el no haber decidido comprarle chocolates adornados y tiernos en vez de hacer tanto jaleo, aunque realmente…sentía que ese jaleo era necesario para conmover a su novia.

-- Mañana debes esperarme en tu casa, lleva una mochila con tus ropas necesarias, iremos a unas termas y volveremos pasado mañana…no quedaremos una noche allá.-dijo Yoh, Haruna iba a decir algo pero el joven le respondió antes que ella terminara.- Hable con tus padres, ya saben a dónde iremos así que no te preocupes; tengo que terminar algo, nos vemos mañana, te quiero.-dijo Yoh quien algo avergonzando espero que Haruna le respondiera para así cortar el teléfono.

La joven estaba excitada, qué harían mañana…sería toda una sorpresa.

-- Ok, yo también te amo…mañana será uno de los mejores días.-respondió alegre la joven, quien dio un sonoro beso al auricular para luego cortar.

Haruna preparo sus cosas tranquilas mientras pensaba en lo que harían mañana, la joven tubo una casi tranquila noche de no ser por que se demoró al quedarse dormida por los nervios de saber que harían mañana.

Yoh, se durmió tarde por que tenía que terminar los detalles y hacer unas llamadas aunque antes de quedarse dormido se rió de Asaoka por tener música así en su celular, se había enamorado.

Igual que él, igual que él.

Al otro día, en la mañana llegó Yoh a la casa de Haruna con una mochila a la espalda, algo nervioso por que al entrar los padres le miraban sonriendo…hasta el hermano le sonreía extrañamente.

Él simplemente, miraba y sonreía…miraba y sonreía, que difícil.

Haruna bajo corriendo, con una mochila en su espalda al igual que Yoh pero con una gran cartera que hacía juego con sus ropas. Se veía muy linda, por lo que Yoh disimuladamente se quedo pegado viéndola.

-- Vamos, adiós.-dijo Yoh quien cogía la manos de su novia luego de despedirse de sus suegros y cuñado. Haruna sonreía al igual que toda su familia, por lo que Yoh se sentía un poco sonrojado.

Al salir de la casa Haruna caminaba mirando el cielo, tranquila de la mano de Yoh, que seguridad sentía al estar con él. Pero algo choco contra su frente, miró y vio una rosa roja que era sujetada por al mano de Yoh.

-- Esto es algo, pequeño…-dijo Yoh quien se acercaba y besaba lentamente los labios de la joven, él era tierno, realmente tierno.

Haruna no sabía si era rutina o costumbre pero Yoh sabía qué decir, que hacer, como tratarla y hasta como despertarle para que no gritara…por que sí que despertaba de mala gana.

Él se estaba convirtiendo en su todo, sin necesidad de ser ella alguien diferente, él era él y ella seguía siendo ella.

Yoh miraba por la ventada del tren como los árboles pasaban rápidos ante sus ojos, Haruna estaba afirmada en el hombro del pelinegro cabeceándose…la joven nunca duraba mucho despierta en los viajes y menos si era tan temprano.

Pero así era mejor, así continuaba siendo sorpresa.

Al bajarse del tren Haruna ya había reconocido el lugar, era cerca de un campo que tenían los padres de Yoh…Pero él le estaba guiando ha unas termas demasiado rusticas y lujosas como para ir con su gran familia.

--No te preocupes por el dinero, los dueños son amigos de mis padres mi madrina y mi padrino para entrar en detalles.-dijo Yoh quien miraba tranquilo a Haruna, quien recordó en el cumpleaños pasado de Assami ver a una pareja amiga de los padres de los Komiyama, debían de ser ellos.

-- Sí, son ellos.-dijo Yoh, quien reía…su novia si que era un libro abierto, su cara demostraba todo lo que pensaba.

Fueron a su habitación a dejar las cosas, Haruna estaba impresionada con esta…era muy grande y con muchos detalles. Fotografías muy artísticas colgadas sobre la pared eran lo que más le llamaban la atención pero de repente una música extraña comenzó a sonar…miro su celular, no era ella.

Se volteo buscando el sonido y vio a Yoh acercarse mientras cantaba afinado, llego hasta ella y la abrazo mientras le susurraba la canción al oído:

_Esperando tu llamada, estoy enfermo, enojado,  
Estoy desesperado por oír tu voz  
Escuchado la cancion que soliamos cantar  
En el carro, recuedas?  
mi Mariposa, mi verano anticipado  
Estoy oyendola otra vez, justo como cuando nos conocimos  
como cuando nos conocimos _

Yo naci para decite que te amo  
ire de una vez a hacer lo que debo, para que seas mi amor  
Quedate conmigo esta noche

Al desnudo y brillante, soy nuevo, soy fresco  
Me siento ambicioso, tu y yo, frente a frente  
Porque cada vez que respires,  
cuando estas a mi lado  
Haces realidad mis esperanzas mas profundas, cual es tu fantasia?  
(Cual es tu?..., cual es tu?...)

Yo naci para decirte cuanto te amo  
ire de una vez a hacer lo que debo, para que seas mi amor  
Quedate conmigo esta noche

Estoy cansado de estar tan solo  
y este momento solitario me hace querer volver a casa  
yo se que no tienes todo lo que haz querido tener

Yo naci para decirte cuanto te amo  
ire de una vez a hacer lo que debo, para que seas mi amor  
Quedate conmigo esta noche

Yo naci para decirte cuanto te amo  
ire de una vez a hacer lo que debo, para que seas mi amor  
Quedate conmigo esta noche

yo se que no tienes todo lo que haz querido tener 

La canción original, ella la conocía por que la novia de Asaoka se la había mandado por msn…pero le sorprendía que Yoh se la estuviera cantando, le sorprendía que la hubiera traducido para ella.

No pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo, que besarlo, que dejarse llevar por el momento.

-- Feliz San Valentín Haruna.-susurro Yoh antes de tomarla en sus brazos y dirigirse a la habitación con ella.

Haruna simplemente reía por las cosquillas que Yoh le daba, ese era un buen momento para ambos y no quería arruinarlo con la entrega de su chocolate junto con otros detalles hechos por ella.

No, era mejor así pensó por ultima vez ya que las caricias que Yoh comenzó de a poco no le dejarían pensar en nada más que en eso.

**Fin**


End file.
